Known holders include holders of the type comprising a fixed base for receiving the electronic device and a retaining member mounted on the base so to be movable between a released position, wherein the electronic device can be placed on the receiving base, and a holding position wherein the retaining member holds the electronic apparatus in place on the receiving base, the retaining member being mounted so as to allow translational movement relative to the fixed base along a direction of translational movement between the released position and the holding position, unidirectional locking means being arranged so as to allow for translational movement of the retaining member from its released position to its holding position, while also preventing movement of the retaining member from its holding position to its released position.
More and more mobile electronic devices offering a large number of features and functionalities are available to users, and in particular to drivers of motor vehicles.
In particular, device such as mobile phones, especially “Smartphone”, “Personal Digital Assistant” or PDA, or geolocating devices, in particular by means of “Global Positioning System” or GPS, help the driver of a motor vehicle in determining a route, to provide him with information on the state of traffic on the roads or to assist him in the operation of his vehicle.
Such devices are controlled, for example by means of a touch screen that should therefore be accessible to the driver without requiring him to take the device in hand while driving the vehicle.
Thus, known technology already allows for providing a holder for the electronic device in close proximity to the driver, for example on the dashboard of the motor vehicle, in order to hold the device in place while leaving the screen unobstructed so as to allow for it to be operated and controlled without having to take the device in one's hands.
Given the diversity of these devices, and in particular their dimensions, it is known to provide an adjustable holder that may be adapted to several different types of devices, and notably to the height thereof.
To this end, the holder generally includes retaining jaws for holding the bottom edge and the top edge of the electronic device; the jaw for holding the top edge being adjustable in height in a manner such as to adapt the holder to the height of the device being received by this holder.
As disclosed in particular in the document FR2974049, the fixed jaw receives the bottom edge and forms a “cradle” as per the current terminology.
In a configuration wherein it is the lower jaw that is movable, it is necessary to provide a means for positioning the bottom edge of the device in a safe and secure manner, so as to be compatible with the manipulation of the device, since in such a configuration, it is no longer the movable jaw, which comes to bear on the device but the device which comes to be supported on the movable jaw, while also protecting the holder and/or the device from possible damage from the introduction of the bottom edge of the device in the cradle.